Something in common
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: He was an angel he was a demon. Yet they had something in common. Pairings are Astarothastarte, RosielAlexiel, hints of RosielKatan


Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is…NOT…mine. Its owned by Kaori Yuki…

Summary: They always had something in common…they loved their sisters. RosielAlexiel, AstarothAstarte, hints of RosielKatan…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Heaven,

They were taught this way;

Angels were deemed pure and uncorrupt.

Demons were deemed filthy and corrupt.

In Hell,

They were taught that;

Angels were ambitious and said only vile things.

Demons were loyal and did not lie.

Heaven and Hell had always worked this way.

And that was to be proven wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started when Rosiel had wandered into the borders linking Heaven and Hell.

And of all place he had to wander off to,

He had gone to where Abbadon was chained and under the watch of Astaroth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbadon was soundly asleep, which Astaroth was thankful for. He gently turned his head and saw Astarte, in her snake form, resting as well. He resisted against the urge to stroke her, which he had been doing a lot recently. It only made him want her more, and he was not going to submit to his temptations. He was Sloth, after all. It meant he was lazy to do his duty or to do something. He felt his hands unconsciously twitching again, and felt that this was driving him nuts.

Frustrated, he decided to take a walk, and slipped out of the room silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Which was why he was now wondering why he had decided to take a walk,

And of all people he didn't want to meet,

It had to be the Inorganic Angel Rosiel.

And lazy as he was, he did not take well to uninvited visitors trespassing on his territory.

"And I thought that all angels were supposed to be good little babies and stay in Heaven where papa God can see them." Astaroth had meant for that to be an insult to Rosiel, for he had very much heard about how obsessive the angel was towards his "Father".

Surprisingly, Rosiel did not look the least offended.

Instead, Rosiel retorted smoothly. "And I thought all demons were supposed to just stay in their hidey holes and wait till their great ruler, the fallen angel Lucifer, called them out to do some cleaning…?"

Astaroth snarled. "I owe Lord Lucifer my life, and if I hear you insulting him again I shred you to pieces, never mind the consequences, you get it, you deranged angel?"

Rosiel snapped at the last comment. "I'm not deranged, you filthy being!"

Astaroth growled dangerously.

Rosiel smirked. Then he noticed something and felt that it was to his advantage.

"My, my…with all courtesy of a visitor, may I know where's your beloved sister, _Sloth_?"

"Leave my sister out of this!"

Rosiel sighed.

"I was just being concerned; need you get so worked up…? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Astaroth had a feeling that he didn't want to know the next sentence.

"Unless…like me, you love and desire your sister so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Heaven…

"WHERE IS LORD ROSIEL?" Katan was literally screaming at the attendant who was supposed to watch over Rosiel while he was out gathering information.

The attendant was whimpering with fear. "I…I have…no…no idea…Ka…Katan- sama…Lord…Lord Rosiel…s…said…he wanted…to…to…take…a…a...walk…"

Katan looked at the attendant, who was shaking in fear at his rage. Taking a deep breath, he spun around and walked out, hoping fervently that Rosiel was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astaroth wanted to laugh, to brush this off as a joke.

But he couldn't, for what Rosiel said was very right.

Rosiel grinned maniacally. "Oh, oh. I hit a sensitive point? Judging by the way you are reacting, I must be right, no?"

Astaroth wanted to retort back, but he found no strength to. Finally, he managed to say this few words.

"I… that's incest…its wrong…no, I don't…can't…"

Rosiel gave a sigh and walked over to Astaroth, who had collapsed to his knees and was mumbling incoherently to himself.

"I do not blame you, for I have this same desire that you have. That is, loving my sister so much…"

Astaroth looked at him in disbelief. "But…you're…you're one of the highest angels!"

Rosiel let out another sigh, albeit slightly too dramatic. "You see this beautiful skin, eyes and hair? This is all from my beloved sister, who won't see me, nor my beauty. She is locked away, locked away in Eden. She must be suffering, oh, my sweet, dear sister…"

Astaroth frowned. –_Sister…sister…? Eden…oh, the Organic Angel Alexiel, whose beauty is said to be unsurpassed?-_

Curious, he asked, "When you say sister, you meant the Organic Angel Alexiel?"

Rosiel looked very excited upon hearing her name. "Yes, yes, that's the one!"

Astaroth gave a sigh and stood up. "This is no place to talk, if you are caught, the demons won't hesitate to kill you, trust me. Follow me, I know of one safe place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hell?" Katan echoed questioningly.

"It would seem that way, Katan- sama."

"Weird…why would Rosiel- sama go to Hell? Can you pinpoint his exact location for me? I fear its not safe for him to be down there…"

"I'll work on it at once."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosiel sipped carefully at the tea that was offered to him.

"Rosiel, what is it about your sister you love so much?"

"Everything."

"When you say everything, what do you mean? You haven't even seen her, right?"

"True, I have not met her, because it is Father's will. I love her because she looks like me…but so much more beautiful…"

Rosiel then eyed him carefully. "Then you, what do you desire about your sister so much?"

Astaroth sighed. "I don't know…she's always been there when I was younger. She always wanted to help me, and somehow…I started to be obsessive of her…and soon…I started to want her…"

Astaroth then glared at the teacup in front of him. "But now, I wonder if its God's damn joke that we share one body now…"

Rosiel set down his teacup. "It must be Father's joke that separated me and beloved sister as well…"

Astaroth snorted. "We demons can have incest and no one cares, what about you? You'll be deemed a fallen angel like my lord if you go up to your pops and say "I love my sister." You going to take that risk?"

"Of course not! Incest is such a heavy penalty. The more sister declines to see me, the more I want her. The more Father keeps us apart, the more I want to see her…" Rosiel sighed.

Astaroth and Rosiel stayed silent for a moment, and both were about to talk when abruptly, Katan burst in.

"Lord Rosiel! You shouldn't be here!"

Rosiel sighed. "Katan, Katan. Do you know its rude to interrupt?"

Katan flushed. "I'm sorry…but you have to go back before the others fail to find you."

Rosiel then raised one eyebrow. "Oh, I didn't know that those people were so aware of me…oh, never mind that…well, then I'll get going now… wait for me outside, Katan."

Katan bowed and left the room.

Rosiel and Astaroth stood up.

"I hope we can have a conversation like this someday." Rosiel said.

Astaroth nodded mutely.

Rosiel smiled and walked towards the door.

"By the way, Rosiel…do you know…your desire for your sister makes you no better than us?"

Rosiel stopped in his tracks.

"But at least…I can curb my desire as and when I like it, Astaroth."

Astaroth then watched as the two angels took off to Heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Astaroth! There you are! Where have you been, without telling me? I was worried!-_

"No need to worry, sister dear. I just went to take a walk."

_-You should really tell me next time or leave a note. But earlier on, I thought I sensed the despicable scent of an angel on you and outside.-_

"Sister, you and I hate the angels so much, what makes you think I want to interact with them? Besides, we have nothing in common…"

_-True…but never mind that; do take care of yourself.-_

Astarte then went back to sleep, as Astaroth watched her.

_-True…we demons and angels have nothing in common…-_

He flashbacked to his earlier conversation with Rosiel.

_-But maybe…he is an exception…-_

_-Because we love our sisters…so much…so much that we hate them for being so beautiful…so much that makes us want them more…-_

_-Maybe…that is our similarities…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Had this idea when I was typing chapter 3 of my other story, Second chances. Rosiel and Astaroth did have something in common, that being that they loved their sisters. I won't say much…_

_Do review, though. Thanks!_


End file.
